<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peeta and Pita by Pi_Cloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854232">Peeta and Pita</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pi_Cloud/pseuds/Pi_Cloud'>Pi_Cloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Erotic bread eating, I don't know why I wrote this, I'm so sorry, Other, erotic baking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pi_Cloud/pseuds/Pi_Cloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta really loves pita.<br/>Or<br/>Peeta erotically makes and eats pita bread.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peeta/Pita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peeta and Pita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peeta looked at the pale dough in front of him. He dug his fingers into it, kneading its pliable form. He visibly relaxed as he did so. He dusted the tan of the dough, paling it with flour. "Ah, pita," Peeta sighed, "my love." As the flour slowly disappeared into the dough, he caressed it. He covered it carefully with his best cloth. "I shall see you soon, my dear. Do not fear, I am not done with you yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peeta lounged on the couch, awaiting the time when his beloved pita dough would rise. The wait was so tortuous, and yet that only increased the ultimate pleasure of giving his bread the proper experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the time went by, Peeta returned to the kitchen. He lifted the cloth off of the dough, and saw the shining outside of it peeking through. "You are so beautiful," Peeta murmured, "It is so lovely to see you without the cloth hiding you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took out his rolling pin, laying it atop the soft mass. He pushed it back and forth, up and down the dough. It flattened beneath the pressure of the cylindrical object.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it reached the size he wished it to, he carefully unstuck it from the mat. He lifted it onto the metallic skillet. Before turning on the burner, he coated it in his best Extra Virgin Olive Oil. Nothing but the best for his lovely pita. He increased the heat on the burner, watching it rise beneath his flame. When the bottom side was surely finished, he flipped the bread over so he could do the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, the bread formed the pocket Peeta had spent the whole evening anticipating. And yet, he would have to wait for his bread to be cool enough for him to eat it without burning himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Its unassuming form tantalized him until he could no longer take it. He took his pita and spread it out on the plate before him. Tearing off a piece of it, he placed it in his mouth, letting his tongue explore every fold of the pita, so he could find every available taste it had for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a moan. The pita was so delicious.He savored another bite. He wanted to eat all of the pita right now, just consume it all, but he knew that taking his time would let him savor the experience all the more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This pita, this was what he lived for. The wonderful feeling of baking and eating pita. The intimacy involved in such a task. The trust placed in him that he would make the bread correctly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was finishing his final bite of pita, he gasped, "Oh pita, you taste so good for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he heard footsteps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think you're doing?" Katniss asked, her face horrified. "Are you cheating on me? With </span>
  <em>
    <span>bread</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's not what it looks like!" Peeta exclaimed, but it was too late. Katniss had already run out of the room.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hahaha yeah I'm not sure why I wrote this. But I did! So um. Here ya go.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>